Love In The Darkness
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Castiel wakes from a terrible nightmare and seeks solace in Dean, in the man that loves him more than anything. One-shot.


**A/N: Yeah, I know, this is random. But this idea has been in my head forever now, and it's really not much of a fic, but I wanted to get it written and out of the way so I could focus on my multichaptered stuff again. Destiel is established, just to clear up any confusion. I wanted to do more with this and make it a little longer, but I decided to leave it as is. So yeah, here is a little piece of Destiel randomness.**

**Warnings: Brief non-con in nightmare form, sexual content (though not quite as graphic as my usual) and Destiel fluff.**

**Playlist: Insatiable by Darren Hayes...I don't think I listened to anything else. Just that. **

**A/N 2: The more I think about it, the more I think this one-shot is severely lacking. If someone could please point out wherever it was that this went wrong I would greatly appreciate it, because something is off and I don't know what it is. Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Their hands groped the other's body, both were sweating, breathing heavily. "D-Dean!" Cas cried out as his hunter thrust into him. They moved together roughly, panting and gasping. Cas gripped his fingers in Dean's hair, lightly scraping the hunter's neck with his teeth. Suddenly the thrusts became too hard, too insistent inside of his body.<em>

"_Dean stop, you're hurting me," he whispered._

_The hunter didn't relent, so he yelled, "Dean, stop!" when the pain started getting unbearable. Still, Dean didn't stop. He kept on until there was blood, until Castiel was crying with pain. The angel should have been able to overpower the human, but he couldn't, he found himself helpless. He screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to escape this agonizing violation._

"_Cas!" cried a voice worriedly. It sounded like Dean, but he knew better. Dean was holding him down, ignoring his pleas and the blood trickling down his inner thighs. He loved Dean, had lusted for him for a very long time, but this was wrong. Even with his fragile grip on human customs, he knew that lovemaking shouldn't hurt this badly, and that if you love someone you don't pin them down against their will._

"_Cas wake up!"_

His eyes flew open and he sat up. It was pitch black, and a worried hand rested on his shoulder. Castiel turned and even knew in the darkness that Dean was lying next to him, gazing up at him with the compassionate green eyes he knew, the eyes he loved. Cas immediately threw himself into Dean's arms. The nightmare was still too vivid, he needed to be in Dean's arms, needed to be close to the man he knew and loved. Dean's hand gently rubbed his back soothingly.

"Cas what's wrong? You were screaming your head off in your sleep."

"Nightmare," he whispered against Dean's neck. "Will you…?"

"Will I what?" Dean asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his angel's head.

Cas felt desperate and clingy, his face red when he asked, "I want you to make love to me."

He very distinctly distinguished lovemaking from sex in his request. Maybe most would think it crazy that after having a nightmare of being sexually tormented that wanting to be made love to was about the craziest thing imaginable, but Castiel didn't want it for the pleasure, didn't want it for the sensations. He just wanted to be held by Dean, to be loved and treated as if he was adored and cherished. He knew he didn't deserve the depth of Dean's love, but for once it was exactly what he longed for.

"Right now?" Dean was far from objecting, but not once in the two years they'd been together had Cas woken up at just before four in the morning and asked to have sex. Or make love, as the angel had emphasized so clearly.

"Please," Castiel whispered.

In the complete blackness, the curtains allowing no moonlight to brighten the room, Dean found Cas' face in the dark and framed it with his hands, drawing his angel in for a gentle kiss. Castiel, still bare of clothing from the sex they'd had earlier in the night before going to sleep, pulled himself closer to Dean, craving the sweetness of actual _lovemaking_, not the awful rape he'd endured in his nightmare.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you," Dean murmured comfortingly in between kisses.

He slowly turned Cas onto his back, leaning over the angel and careful not to put his full weight on Castiel. Cas was grateful for Dean's gentleness. He needed it after that all too vivid image that seemed forever burned into his mind. Dean started pressing small kisses against his neck, using one hand to caress his chest while using the other to hike Castiel's leg over his waist. The angel was still stretched and relaxed from their earlier acts.

Cas whimpered slightly when he felt Dean tentatively rub against his entrance with his erect member, but after a soft kiss from his human, he relaxed and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to tense as Dean pushed inside of him. Perhaps he was being foolish to be so terrified of his nightmare, knowing that Dean would never do that to him, but it had felt too _real_.

Their arms wrapped around each other and they slowly rocked back and forth, holding each other close. It was beautiful. Not the sight that could not be seen in the dark, but the fact that somehow such an act could be considered innocent it was so pure. You would think that sex is something that would be dirty and sinful no matter what, but no…not this. It was sweet and tender, not about Dean bringing himself pleasure, but about comforting his frightened lover.

"Love you so much," Cas whispered against Dean's neck.

The hunter kissed the top of the angel's hair. "I love you too Cas."

The only sound in the dark room after those words were spoken was the quiet sound of their breathing and the soft rustling of the sheets as they made love in the lightless room. Even though they weren't engrossed in their usual vigorous sex, they found themselves coming, holding each other the entire time. When it was over, they remained in that same position, Dean inside of Cas and keeping the angel wrapped in his arms.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said, the terror of his nightmare no longer plaguing him.

"You don't have to thank me. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. No matter what."

Soon, they rearranged themselves so that they were on their sides, Dean gingerly removing himself from Cas. His angel snuggled up to him and pillowed his head on Dean's chest, half asleep already and murmuring something that sounded like, "What if I have another nightmare?" in a drowsy, exhausted voice.

Dean stroked his hand through the disheveled hair, somewhat clumsily in the dark. "I'll keep the nightmares away, Cas. Go to sleep."

He stayed awake and watched over his angel until the sun rose.


End file.
